Show Me Good Loving
by Riehl Oh
Summary: Jongin tidak habis fikir dengan pria pucat bernama Oh Sehun, sudah mesum egois pula. Bad summary. Langsung baca aja ok. HunKai. Yaoi


Show Me Good Loving

HunKai! Seme Hun! Uke Kai!

WARNING!

GAK SUKA PAIR GAK USAH BACA YESS..

TYPO BERTEBARAN..

BAHASA AMBURADUL..

CERITA SAMA JUDUL GAK NYAMBUNG..

Cuss check this out..

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading...

Hari minggu, saat-saat santai bagi kedua pemuda yang berbeda warna kulit tersebut. Yang memiliki kulit putih sedang bermain game diponsel nya sambil berbaring berbantalkan paha sang pemuda berwarna kulit eksotis.

Jongin, pemuda pemilik kulit eksotis itu terlihat bergumam tak jelas. Bibir kissable nya terus merutuki pemuda yang tengah rebahan dipangkuan nya.

"Serius Jong, jika kau terus bergumam tidak jelas seperti itu aku bersumpah akan membungkam bibir seksimu dengan bibirku selama yang aku bisa." ucapan pemuda berkulit pucat itu membuat Jongin semakin memanyun-manyunkan bibir nya kesal.

"Kau sih..menyebalkan sekali. Kau mengabaikanku dan lebih sibuk dengan game mu. Kenapa kau dahulu tidak nikahi saja game-game mu daripada kau nikahi aku tapi kau malah mengabaikanku, aku merasa diselingkuhi!" ya, mereka berdua pasangan ehem suami suami yang sudah menikah 1 setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, bukti nya dari tadi aku menjawab pertanyaanmu kan?" Jawab Sehun santai dan tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah mulai muak dan kesal dengan sifat suami nya yang lebih mementingkan game daripada dirinya. Padahal Jongin bermaksud membicarakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting dengannya.

"Jika yang kau maksud menjawab ucapanku dengan gumaman tak jelas lebih baik aku kerumah Luhan hyung saja!" Jongin menyingkirkan kepala Sehun dan beranjak dari sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki, tapi seketika tangan Sehun mencegah nya.

"Kenapa harus kerumah Luhan hyung? Biasanya jika kau kesal denganku kau akan pergi kerumah ibumu?"

"Dan kau sekarang cemburu hanya karena aku ingin kerumah sepupuku? Aku ingin bermain dengan Kevin, Xiuhan dan Ivy..asal kau tahu" Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun yang menarik baju nya.

"Kenapa harus dengan para kurcaci nya Luhan..? sudah disini saja denganku kita bermain bersama. Rodeo dan kuda-kudaan di ranjang misalnya.." Sehun tersenyum mesum menatap Jongin tetapi senyum nya tak bertahan lama saat tangan Jongin dengan sadis nya menggeplak belakang kepala Sehun.

Plakk..

"A..." Sehun berujar satu kata yang menggambarkan betapa sakitnya pukulan Jongin, yah dia bisa menoleransi nya tapi..

Plak

Plak

Plak

"Aaa..ya! ya! Jong..henti-hentikan yak!" Pukulan bertubi-tubi ini tidak bisa ia toleransi.

"Dasar mesum sialan..kau ini kapan peka nya sih! Aku ingin mempunyai anak..bayi Ya Tuhan! Kau ini.." Sehun mendekap tubuh Jongin saat kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Jongin beserta pukulan-pukulan maut Jongin yang ia layangkan pada tubuh dan kepala Sehun.

"Yak! Jongin..Oh Jongin..beb..love..hentikan, ini sakit" keluh Sehun, Jongin yang sudah lelah memukuli Sehun akhirnya menghentikan aksinya dan terdiam.

"Sudah lelah?" Tanya Sehun yang dibalas delikan tajam oleh Jongin.

"Baik..baik..maafkan aku. Sekarang kau bisa katakan apa yang kau inginkan saat ini?" Jongin menghela nafas, merutuki betapa tidak peka nya suami mesum dan datar nya itu.

Jongin mendekat kewajah Sehun, tersenyum aneh dan mengelus pipi tirus Sehun dan mendekatkan bibir nya ketelinga Sehun.

"Bayi! Aku ingin bayi Oh Sehun brengsek!" Teriak nya tepat sasaran ditelinga Sehun yang sukses membuat pria itu hampir terjungkal merasakan telinga nya pengang.

"Ck..aku sudah katakan jika aku belum siap mengadopsi seorang bayi. Bayi itu berisik dan aku tidak menyukai mereka" jawaban Sehun sukses membuat Jongin tersentak, raut wajah nya berubah kecewa dan nanar. Sehun mengangkap raut wajah kecewa Jongin barusan. Sial, ia salah bicara seperti nya.

"Ups..m-maaf Jongin baby a-aku tidak bermaksud.." ucapan Sehun terpotong saat tubuh Jongin turun dari pangkuan nya dan lebih memilih duduk dibawah karpet lalu menyalakan televisi super besar nya dengan memeluk lututnya.

'Aduh salah ngomong kan..aisshh kenapa seorang bayi selalu menyusahkanku sih? Kenapa kita tidak bisa akrab?' Gumam Sehun dalam hati. Heh Sehun bego! Yang ada dirimu lah yang tidak bisa akrab dengan bayi, menganggap bayi membawa banyak masalah, kurcaci yang berisik, makhluk aneh yang suka makan benda-benda yang ada didepan mata. Stupid think Oh Sehun.

Sehun meringis menatap sendu istri nya yang nampak sedih. Aduuhh kalau ngambek begini bisa-bisa ia didiamkan selama berminggu-minggu dan berakhir dirinya yang pegal-pegal karena tidur disofa. So damn!

"Jong..love.." panggil Sehun yang tidak mendapat sahutan dari Jongin. Sehun mendekat kearah Jongin dan merangkul bahu istri tercinta nya.

"Love..forgive me please..aku tidak bermak-" ucapan Sehun terpotong untuk kedua kali nya saat mendengar suara bel pintu dan teriakan dari arah pintu rumah nya.

"Hello..spadaaa..Jonginiieee..Sehunniee..kalian didalaaamm?" Sehun mendecih mengetahui siapa tamu rempong nya disiang hari seperti ini. Kakak nya itu bar-bar sekali tiap kali bertamu kerumah nya dengan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum sumringah mengetahui kakak ipar nya datang berkunjung dan yang paling membahagiakan, kakak Sehun itu pasti membawa serta putra putri nya yang masih kecil.

Jongin melonjak kegirangan dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dengan kasar dan segera bergegas membuka pintu.

"Vic noona! Ahh aku merindukanmu noona.." Jongin memeluk Victoria erat-erat menyalurkan rasa rindu nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo bibi Jongin.." sapa putra-putri Victoria. Ok jangan heran kalau mendengar mereka memanggil Jongin bibi sedangkan Jongin sendiri pria. Itu karena mereka beralasan bahwa Jongin itu manis dan seksi seperti perempuan dan tidak cocok jika dipanggil paman, jadilah mereka memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan bibi.

"Waahh Leo, Jason, Lili dan Bianca disini juga! Keponakan bibi makin tampan dan cantik saja..sini bibi cium" Jongin mencium satu persatu putra putri Victoria dengan senang hati dan dibalas senang hati pula oleh mereka. Hell siapa yang tidak mau dicium dengan bibi nya yang super duper manis itu.

"Ayo masuk..semua nya!" Jongin menggiring mereka semua masuk dan mengabaikan wajah Sehun yang ditekuk melihat para kurcaci nakal kakak nya.

"Paman Sehun..Paman Sehun..ayo main mobil-mobilan sama Jason.."

"Iya paman..ayo main balbie cama Bianca yuk"

"Jangan paman ayo main psp saja sama Leo.."

"Aduuhh kalian belicik tau.." Sehun menyeringai mendengar ucapan keponakan nya yang bernama Lili, setidak nya ada salah satu keponakan nya yang tidak ricuh seperti ketiga saudara nya itu..

"Ayo main cama Lili caja, kita main macak-macakan ya.." oh atau tidak satupun dari mereka yang hanya bisa diam.

Sehun hanya diam mengacuhlan keepat keponakan nya, pri itu tengah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang mampu membuat keempat bocah itu merinding takut. Jongin yang melihatnya pun segera men death glare Sehun dan menggiring keponakan nya yang hampir menangis -Lili dan Bianca- untuk bermain bersama. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tertunduk lesu.

"Hei Sehun..wajahmu kusut sekali seperti baju yang tidak diseterika. Ada apa? Tidak diberi Jongin makan huh? Haha" tanya Victoria saat melihat Sehun yang lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai seperti orang terkena Anemia.

"Lebih buruk dari itu Vic"

"Lalu..?"

"Jongin marah padaku"

"Karena?"

"Aku belum siap mengadopsi bayi" ucap nya pelan kerena ia yakin kakak nya itu akan..

Plak..

Yah itu maksudku..menggeplak nya dengan sadis jika mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Dasar adik idiot..kau ini adikku bukan sih? Ya jelas saja Jongin marah denganmu..kau ini sudah menikah hampir dua tahun dan kau membiarkan Jongin sendirian dirumah sedangkan dirimu sibuk bekerja. Kau pikir Jongkin kacungmu yang menunggumui sampai pulang, menyiapkan makan dan mencuci pakaianmu saja huh..? Dia istrimu dan kalian berkeluarga sekarang, kalian tidak bisa disebut keluarga sempurna jika tanpa kehadiran seorang anak. Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa kesepian nya Jongin dirumah sendirian. Jangan egois Oh Sehun..kau ini kepala keluarga, jangan mementingkan kebutuhanmu saja! Aigoo aku heran Jongin kenapa masih betah denganmu sih..?" Jelas Victoria panjang lebar.

"Apa maksudmu sih Vic? Tentu saja dia mencintaiku maka nya dia betah bersamaku!" Jawab Sehun tidak terima dengan ucapan Victoria barusan.

"Cinta? Jika kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri tanpa mau memikirkan apa yang benar-benar Jongin inginkan mana bisa Jongin betah terus-terusan disampingmu dan terus mencintaimu Oh Sehun idiot...lama kelamaan dia pasti jenuh denganmu yang terus-terusan mengabaikan keinginan nya"

"Tapi setiap apa yang ia minta aku pasti mengabulkan nya kok"

"Tapi tidak dengan seorang bayi bukan? Aku yakin Jongin tidak pernah meminta hal-hal yang berlebihan padamu selama ini bahkan aku ragu kalau Jongin itu tukang minta-minta pada suami. Berani bertaruh?" Ah sial ucapan Victoria tepat sasaran, apa yang diucapkan kakak ajaib nya itu benar, selama ini Jongin tidak pernah meminta hal-hal yang berlebihan seperti mobil, pakaian mahal atau barang berharga laiannya, pria itu hanya meminta hal-hal yang sepele seperri membelikan nya ayam goreng, menemaninya jalan-jalan, minum buble tea bersama ya hanya itu-itu saja.

Sehun jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Jongin. Selama ini ia sudah keterlaluan egois nya pada Jongin.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang tengah tertawa lepas bersama putra putri Victoria yang masih kecil-kecil tersebut. Senyuman dan tertawa nya sangat lepas saat bermain bersama mereka. Bahkan Jongin saja jarang tertawa dan tersenyum jika bersama nya, yang ada Jongin malah kesal dengan Sehun karena sifat mesumnya.

Victoria tersenyum mengetahui arah pandangan Sehun yang tertuju pada Jongin.

Victoria menepuk bahu Sehun pelan dan pria itu menoleh kearah nya.

"Lakukan yang seharusnya kau lakukan..jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti nya" Victoria beranjak mengambil minuman dan Cookies yang sudah ditaruh oleh Jongin dibawah karpet sebelum nya dan wanita beranak empat itu ikut bergabung dengan adik ipar dan putra putri nya yang tengah bermain bersama.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun pagi-pagi sekali saat mendengar suara-suara berisik dari dapur dan ia juga mendegar suara seseorang..mengoceh?

Jongin turun dari ranjang dan mencari sumber suara berasal, ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah yang ia yakini suara tersebut berasal.

Jongin tersentak saat mendapati sebuah kereta bayi disana. Ia semakin mendekat dan menemukan sosok kecil itu tengah mengoceh dengan riang nya. Entah sejak kapan mata Jongin berkaca-kaca, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia, haru dan..dan..ahh entahlah yang terpenting Jongin hanya ingin menggendong bayi mungil tersebut.

"Hey..kenapa kau ada disini? Darimana kau datang?" Jongin mencium pipi bayi tersebut, telunjuk nya ia selipkan digenggaman tangan bayi tersebut dan direspon dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada jari telunjuk Jongin, bayi itu seperti nya sangat menyukai Jongin, bukti nya ia tertawa dengan riang sambil menggoyangkan tangan nya yang menggenggam telunjuk Jongin.

Jongin senang sekali melihat bayi didalam gendongan nya itu tertawa, tawa nya benar-benar membuat hati Jongin bahagia. Tapi Jongin masih penasaran darimana bayi ini berasal? Kenapa bisa disini, atau jangan-jangan...

Sehun keluar dari dapur membawa dua botol susu ditangan kanan nya, sedangkan ditangan kiri nya pria itu tampak sedang menggendong sosok makhluk mungil lain nya. Karena dapur dan ruang tengah hampir bersebelahan jadilah Sehun dapat melihat Jongin yang tengah menggendong salah satu bayi nya.

"Oh sayang kau sudah bangun..tadi nya aku mau membuat kejutan tapi kau-" ucapan Sehun terpotong saat tiba-tiba Jongin menerjangnya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat namun berkesan pada nya.

"Sehun, terima kasih..terima kasih..aku-aku pokok nya terima kasih" Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun dengan bahagia, ia masih tidak menyadari jika Sehun juga tengah membawa seorang bayi dan dua botol susu ditangan kanan nya.

Hingga suara ocehan lain berasal dari gendongan Sehun membuat Kai terkejut untuk yang kedua kali nya melihat sosok itu.

"Oh Ya Tuhan! Sehun kau.." Jongin menutup mulut nya dengan tangan nya, ia menatap Sehun berbinar.

"Aku mencintaimu..!" Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya sehingga pria itu mengaduh tapi tak berselang lama pria itu mendapat sebuah kecupan yang kali ini lebih lama sehingga membuat nya tersenyum bahagia.

Jongin bermaksud mengambil bayi yang ada digendongan Sehun tapi pria berkulit pucat itu mencegah nya.

"Jangan..kau nanti akan kesusahan jika menggendong kedua-dua nya" Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak kok..sini. Ayolah Sehun" Sehun menghela nafas dan memberikan bayi digendongan nya pada Jongin.

"Ayo duduk dulu biar kau tidak capek nanti nya, lagipula mereka lapar ingin minum susu" Jongin mengangguk dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa

"Tuh kan kau kesusaham meminumkan susu nya, sini biar Asher aku gendong" Jongin mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu dan segera menyerahkan bayi tersebut pada Sehun.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, kau mau kucium sampai pingsan huh? Lagipula mereka berdua sekarang putra-putramu, kau bisa bermain dan menggendongnya sepuas hatimu" tutur Sehun yang seketika mendapat delikan tajam dari Jongin.

"Sehun berisik..!" Jongin menaruh telunjuk nya didepan bibir sehingga membuat pria itu berdecih.

Hening..

Ruang tengah itu nampak sunyi dan hanya terdengar suara kecipak dari botol susu yang tengah kedua bayi tampan itu hisap.

"Sehun.." suara Jongin memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Hm."

"Kedua bayi ini laki-laki?"

"Hmm"

"Namanya?"

"Yang kau gendong nama nya Haowen dan yang kugendong nama nya Asher"

Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala nya lalu berbalik menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya balik.

"Sehun.."

"Iya sayangku cintaku Jonginie~"

Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun, bisa-bisa nya merayu disaat seperti ini.

"A.."

"Serius Hun.."

"Iya..iya ada apa sih?" Sebelah tangan Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Jongin dengan sayang.

"Mau cerita apa yang terjadi?" Sehun menghela nafas, ia sudah menduganya sih kalau Jongin pasti mau penjelasan. Bagaimanapun Sehun adalah orang yang mendeklarasikan bahwa pria itu belum mau mengadopsi bayi.

Sehun meletakkan Asher yang sudah tertidur sambil memegangi botol susu nya kedalam kereta bayi lalu mengambil Haowen dan meletakkan bayi itu disebelah Asher.

Kini Sehun dan Jongin saling menatap, tangan kedua nya saling bertauatan.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf Jong, aku tahu aku egois. Selama ini aku selalu mengabaikan keinginanmu untuk memiliki bayi"

"Aku maafkan" jawab Jongin dengan cepat.

"Secepat itu?"

"Iya..memang kamu tidak mau aku maafin?"

"Ya mau sih, tapi..ahh kamu ini sayang gak bisa diajak romantis"

"Haha iya iya maaf..lagipula aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku senang kau akhirnya mau mengesampingkan egomu dan lebih memilih menuruti kemauanku, aku tahu pasti sulit ya melakukannya?" Jongin memeluk leher Sehun sedangkan Sehun memeluk pinggang istri nya.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Jongin agar menatap matanya, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua belah pipi Jongin dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Awalnya memang sulit tapi setelah aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah memiliki dirimu, akupun mulai mengesampingkan ego ku. Justru aku merasa sangat bersalah saat mengetahui bahwa selama ini kau kesepian ketika aku tidak ada dirumah, makanya kau sering berkunjung kerumah Luhan hyung untuk bermain dengan putra putri nya. Apalagi kemarin saat melihatmu tertawa dengan lepasnya bersama keempat kurcaci Vic noona membuatku semakin bersalah, maka aku putuskan semalam waktu kau tidur aku mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan dan mengurus semua berkas adopsi Haowen dan Asher."

"Jadi semalam mereka berdua tidur disini bersamamu? Diruang tengah?"

Sehun menggeleng lalu mengecup sekilas pipi kanan Jongin.

"Tidak..pagi-pagi sekali tadi aku baru mengambilnya sayang..sekalian membuat kejutan untukmu tapi kau ternyata sudah bangun dan menuju kesini"

"Sehun.." Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca, dipeluknya sang suami dengan erat-erat menyalurkan rasa terima kasih dan bahagia nya.

"Haowen dan Asher adalah saudara kembar non identik, diusia yang menginjak 5 bulan mereka ditemukan dirumah sakit karena kedua orang tua nya adalah korban kecelakaan tabrak lari dan tidak ada kerabat yang mau mengasuhnya..aku merasa tersentuh pertama kali melihat dua bayi kembar itu menangis, akupun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi nya. Dan tidak kah kau menyadari bahwa wajah mereka berdua mirip dengan kita?" Jongin segera melepaskan pelukan nya pada Sehun dan melihat dua bayi yang tengah tertidur dikereta bayi tersebut tengah memegang botol susu nya.

Jongin menitihkan air mata dan tersenyum haru. "Ahh kau benar..Asher mirip sekali denganku waktu bayi, dan Haowen mirip sekali denganmu"

"Sehuuunn...aku mencintaimu dan kedua putra kita" ujarnya sambil menghambur kembali kepelukan Sehun.

"Aku lebih lebih mencintaimu dan kedua putra kita" Jongin mengangguk dan membenamkan wajah nya yang berurai air mata bahagia itu kedada bidang sang suami.

Malam harinya..

Kamar HunKai..

"Kau yakin mau melakukan nya malam ini Hun?" Bisik Jongin disela-sela kegiatan mereka ehem bercumbu.

"Tentu saja..aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menyentuhmu love.." Sehun buru-buru melepaskan cumbuan nya pada leher jenjang sang istri dan menarik piyama Jongin hingga terlepas dari tubuh pria tersebut.

"Wow..sudah berapa lama kita tidak bercinta? Kenap tubuhmu makin seksi?"

Plakk..

Jongin menggeplak sayang belakang kepala Sehun.

"Berapa lama apanya sih baru juga 3 hari yang lalu, dasar!"

"Hehe iya iya..ayo lanjutkan. Hmm itadakimasu (selamat makan)" Sehun hendak menyerang tubuh Jongin tapi..

"Huweee..."

"Huweee..."

"Hun..hun..Haowen dan Asher bangun. Pasti mereka haus, minggir dulu.."

"Aahh biarkan saja nanti juga diam sendiri..ayolah Jong aku sudah tidak tahaaann" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin agar rebahan lagi diranjang, ia menindih tubuh Jongin dan mencium lehernya kembali.

"Dasar kau ini mesum sekali! Aku tidak peduli pokok nya aku mau melihat mereka, awas!" Jongin menepuk bokong Sehun agar menjauhkan tubuh nya.

"Tidak mau..!" Jongin mulai geram dengan sikap kekanakan Sehun. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dan akhirnya menendang tubuh Sehun hingga jatuh berdebum dilantai.

Bukk..

"Aduuhh punggungku.." ringis Sehun

"Salah nya sendiri tidak mau mengalah weekk.." Jongin menjulurkan lidah dan segera mengambil baju nya lalu beranjak kekamar sikembar meninggalkan Sehun yang merintih meratapi nasib.

"Ahh Jongin sayang..masak kau tega membuat tubuhku sakit semuaaa..little hunnie miss you soooo muucchh sayang" rengek nya sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

Sedangkan Jongin tengah memberikan susu pada kedua putra nya, mengelus dahi keduanya agar tertidur kembali.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ne..kalau sudah besar nanti jangan seperti daddy mu okey..dia terlalu idiot untuk dijadikan panutan hihi" gumam Jongin. Dirinya terkikik geli dengan omongan nya sendiri, ya walaupun suami nya itu mesum nya tingkat akut tapi ia sangat mencintai nya begitupun sebalik nya.

THE END

Hadeehh terciptalah ff absurd ini..entahlah kenapa malah bikin ff one shoot gak mutu kayak gini, apalagi jarang nulis ff jadi bahasa nya amburadul, aduh kalau terus-terusan kayak gini mungkin saya akan nyerah jadi author. Maaf yee..

Oh ya btw banyak ff hunkai bertebaran ya gara-gara event HunKai in luv waahh keren tuh jadi banyak author baru yang ikutan, kalian semua jjang! Pokok nya..lestarikan ya ff HunKai. Sebenar nya mau banget ikutan tapi yaa you know lah kalau saya sekarang jadi orang sok sibuk. Udah ah ngebacot nya..

Semoga masih ada yg nunggu ff berlumut HBVH chap end nya amiinn haha :D

Annyeoongg~

Diriview syukur..gak diriview gpp haha bye..


End file.
